Patrick Bordeleau
| birth_place = Montreal, QC | draft = 114th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2007 }} Patrick Bordeleau (born March 23, 1986 in Montréal, Québec, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey Forward. He primarily plays as an Enforcer for the Lake Erie Monsters of the American Hockey League. Playing career Bordeleau originally started his junior career in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League with the Val-d'Or Foreurs, he was the 4th Round choice (114th overall) for the Minnesota Wild in 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Unsigned from the Wild, he turned professional during the 2007–08 season after leaving St. Thomas University in New Brunswick after only one game. He signed on a try-out with the Charlotte Checkers of the East Coast Hockey League and played 10 games before moving on to a brief stint with the Wheeling Nailers before settling with the Pensacola Ice Pilots to finish out the season. In the following 2008–09 season, he initially remained in the ECHL siging with the Augusta Lynx. On December 5, 2008 he was signed by the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey Leauge where he played six games with two assists before he was later released. After he was traded to fellow ECHL team, the Florida Everblades on January 5, 2009 he was recalled to the AHL and signed a try-out with the Springfield Falcons where he played four games until he was returned to the Everblades January 19, 2009. Patrick played in 29 games for the Everblades posting 13 points and 81 Penalty minutes whilst coinciding with two further brief appearances in the AHL with the Lake Erie Monsters and the Milwaukee Admirals. At the conclusion of the season, Bordeleau had played with 6 different teams over two leagues and complied a total of 15 games within the AHL. In the 2009–10 season, Bordeleau signed a AHL contract to return to Lake Erie, and alongside fellow enforcer Josh Aspinland, Bordeleau carried the duties with his notable size as the Monsters enforcer. He played a professional high 60 games and recored 106 penalty minutes to mark his first professional season in which he remained with the one team. Upon re-signing with the Monsters prior to the 2010–11 season, Patrick was invited on a try-out to the Monsters National Hockey League affiliate, the Colorado Avalanche, training camp on September 15, 2010. Bordeleau continued with the Avalanche throughout the pre-season and impressed to score a goal against the Dallas Stars in a 2-1 defeat on September 24, 2010. With an injury to Avalanche enforcer, David Koci, Bordeleau remained until he was among the final cuts for Colorado's opening night roster and returned to Lake Erie on October 3, 2010. Career statistics References External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Acadie-Bathurst Titan alumni Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Augusta Lynx players Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs alumni Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Val-d'Or Foreurs alumni Category:Wheeling Nailers players